


Emergency(room) Date

by airebellah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Thorin Oakenshield, Bad Flirting, Bilbo is So Done, Developing Relationship, Dramatic Thorin, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Like way overdramatic, M/M, Overprotective Thorin, Poor Bilbo, Requited Affection, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Dork, Thorin has no chill, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo called Thorin to warn the man he would have to cancel their plans tonight because he was in the emergency room, he had been hoping for at least a little disappointment.<br/>He had not expected Thorin to demand which hospital he was at, yell "I'm coming!", and promptly hang up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency(room) Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this OTP prompt: I’m calling to cancel our date because I’m actually in the ER right now, sorry. …I mean, sure, I guess you can come down here, but… okay…
> 
> If you're reading my fic Lost and Fauned, unfortunately I couldn't complete a chapter to post today. So I'm posting this in its stead, as this was already completed and sitting on my computer, waiting to be posting!
> 
> Thanks to tea-blitz for beta-ing!

“Damn it,” Bilbo grumbled as he glanced at the time. It was already five forty-five - he was supposed to be meeting Thorin at six-thirty, but from the looks of it, that was _not_ happening.

The A&E was crowded with coughing children, crying babies, and groaning, sickly adults. Bilbo tried not to grimace as the person seated beside him began hacking away, sounding as if they intended to throw up their internal organs with the force of their coughing.

Bilbo chewed his lip, looking at his bandaged finger. The blood had already seeped through, but surely… He lifted the red-tinged fabric, holding back a gag as the deep, profusely bleeding cut was revealed.

Nope, nope, nope.

He liked Thorin a lot - they had only been seeing each other for a few weeks, it was nothing serious but...His stomach squirmed excitedly as he smiled to himself. He really, _really_ liked the other man, and he desperately hoped things would get serious soon. But that would never happen if he showed up to dinner with a bloody stump for a finger.

He was exaggerating of course - he probably just needed a few stitches, but still. It was a valid point.

Pulling out his phone with an aggrieved sigh, he dialled Thorin’s number.

“Hello?” the man answered, voice distant and muffled.

“Thorin, are you _driving?”_ Bilbo hissed.

“Yes, but -”

“What have I told you about driving and using your phone?” he scolded quietly, looking around to make sure he wasn’t drawing any attention to himself.

“Bilbo,” Thorin sighed dramatically. “I set up that bluetooth thing you were nagging me about.”

“Good!” Bilbo replied. “Now, when you say _you_ set it up, you mean…”

“My brother,” Thorin grumbled.

Bilbo chuckled softly, smiling fondly at the sparkling floors.

“Bilbo, where are you? Is that a baby crying?”

“Oh!” Bilbo exclaimed. “That’s right, I’m calling to say - I’m terribly sorry, but I’ll have to cancel our date tonight.”

“Is everything all right?” Thorin asked, and Bilbo couldn’t help but hope he heard some disappointment in the other man’s voice.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m just in the A&E right now.”

“What happened?” Thorin demanded.

“I just hurt myself with a knife, and it’s really not-”

“Which hospital?”

“What? I don’t know, um, the one on thirty-second.”

There was a moment of silence, then a snarled, “I’m coming!”

“No, Thorin, don’t be ridiculous!” Bilbo exclaimed. “I just need a few stitches, if you’re free maybe we can do something after - oh, damn it,” he cursed as he realized the line had already gone dead. “Bloody idiot.”

Bilbo did not have much time to ponder the idiocy of his - well, the person he was seeing, _casually,_ before a nurse called his name.

“Oh!” He jumped up from his seat, rushing over to the awaiting nurse as if his spot was in danger of being taken. She smiled stiffly at him, waving him inside. “This way, please.”

 

The nurse had just given Bilbo a local anesthetic when there came a commotion near the front desk. Someone was shouting, and Bilbo strained to see passed his private curtain, curiosity getting the best of him.

“One moment,” the nurse murmured before walking away, making sure to draw his curtain shut completely. Bilbo harrumphed - his own privacy be damned, he wanted to see what was going on!

The nurse returned moments later, lips pulled into a grimace. “Excuse me, Mr. Baggins,” she began. “But there’s someone at the front desk demanding to see you - would you like us to call security?”

“Security?” he repeated, flabbergasted. “Are you sure they’re asking for me?”

“He asked for you by name, and he said -” The nurse broke off, lips quivering as if she was holding back a laugh. “He _demanded_ to see you, and said - and I quote - his ‘boyfriend was dying’.”

Bilbo groaned, non-injured had smacking his forehead. “Was he tall, with long black hair and a short beard?”

“Yes,” the nurse replied. “And he’s very…”

“Angry?” Bilbo supplied wryly.

She cleared her throat, expression earnest as she began, “As I said, if you’d like us to call security -”

“A tempting thought,” Bilbo lamented. “But you can let him in, please; my _boyfriend_ simply has a flair for the dramatic, I’m afraid.”

The nurse nodded shortly, leaving to go retrieve Thorin. Within minutes Bilbo’s curtain was being flung aside, Thorin charging at the bed.

“Bilbo!” he shouted, grabbing the shorter man’s shoulders gently as he gave him a thorough look-over. “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you -”

“Thorin, calm down!” Bilbo exclaimed, shooting the nurse a sheepish smile as she tugged the curtains closed a little forcefully, leaving the two of them alone. “It’s just a little cut, if you had _listened_ to me on the phone you would know that already!”

“Oh, thank Mahal!” he sighed, surging forward to give Bilbo a desperate, wet kiss. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Bilbo’s. “I was worried, I thought-”

“That I was dying?” Bilbo interrupted with a laugh.

Thorin looked away, frowning mulishly. “I...may have said that,” he admitted quietly. “But only so they would let me see you, those bastards -”

“Were doing their _job,_ Thorin,” Bilbo reminded gently. “And if you’ll let the nurse come back, I can finally get some stitches and we can leave!”

Thorin grumbled, pressing a few more kisses to a blushing Bilbo’s cheeks and lips before sitting beside him on the bed.

“Come in!” Bilbo welcomed as Thorin grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.

“Alright, we’ll just get you stitched up, then you two are free to go!” the nurse explained with a small smile, just shy of teasing. Bilbo looked away as she wiped his skin clean, though the alcohol thankfully did not burn - the anesthetic was working.

He simply stared at the white curtains, perfectly content not knowing when, or what, was happening.

What he didn’t anticipate was Thorin squeezing his hand until he was gasping in pain, followed by a heavy thump.

“Thorin!?” Bilbo yelled as he twisted around.

Thorin was collapsed on the bed, hair cascading around him. His skin was ashen, eyes closed, and mouth slightly ajar.

“Damn it,” Bilbo cursed.

 

As it turned out, Thorin was deathly afraid of needles. Something he had failed to mention to Bilbo on any of their previous dates. He came to a few minutes later, though thankfully Bilbo’s stitches were all done.

“Hnn…” the man moaned softly, eyes flitting open. “Wha- Bilbo?”

“Hush,” Bilbo whispered, stroking Thorin’s forehead softly. “Here - the nurse said to give you this.” He handed the other man a box of apple juice, smiling gently as Thorin sipped through the tiny straw.

“Do you remember storming into the A&E?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin’s lips pursed as he bashfully glanced away. “Perhaps,” he grumbled. Looking up, his bright blue eyes widened in concern. “How’s your hand?”

“It’s fine,” Bilbo murmured, waving his lightly bandaged hand. “Just a few stitches, no biggie.”

Thorin grimaced at the mention of stitches, causing Bilbo to laugh. “You never told me you fainted at the sight of needles!”

This time the taller man pouted, though no doubt he would have called it a scowl. “It hardly comes up in conversation,” he claimed weakly.

“Right,” Bilbo huffed. “Well, do you also remember calling me your boyfriend?”

Thorin’s bearded cheeks burned red as the man struggled to meet Bilbo’s gaze. “I, they asked who I was, and I just… It felt right,” he murmured.

Bilbo grinned, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Thorin’s lips. “I’d love to be your boyfriend, Thorin,” he confessed.

The other man smiled, his eyes lighting up adorably as he pulled Bilbo down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr under the same name!


End file.
